


Artistic Opinion

by YourAverageAspiringAuthor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: But it's just cuz Pete's a sad boy, Cute boys, Enjoy some fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Dialogue, im on a roll today, okay a little angst, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAspiringAuthor/pseuds/YourAverageAspiringAuthor
Summary: Sonny fell asleep while Pete was making a just-friends dinner for them. Pete forms an artistic opinion of the boy on his couch.I made this for my wonderful girlfriend whom I could not l i v e without. Ur da best babe <3





	Artistic Opinion

Sonny was asleep, as evidenced by the snoring mass on Pete's couch wrapped up in a quilt Pete himself had made a few years ago. They were at Pete's apartment, because the older boy had intended on asking Sonny out after making dinner for the both of them. Of course, that plan had been ruined the second Sonny had called Pete his best friend and had asked for advice on asking some girl out. Of course Sonny was straight. Of course Sonny didn't want Pete to be his boyfriend. Of course, of course, of course.That's exactly what happened to people like Pete. To people like Pete who loved people like Sonny.

Pete had just set everything on the counter when he noticed Sonny. With the sunlight peeking through his blinds, shining on the younger boy, it looked quite picturesque, Pete's radio playing quietly in the background. Sonny's hair was a little mussed up, his face on the pillow next to him. Sure, there was drool, and sure Sonny was his best friend, but Pete found it beautiful. Moments like these, with Sonny smiling or relaxed, or even with him in his arms, were the moments that Pete savored. Moments like these made Pete's heart beat faster, made his breath hitch and made him fall more in love with his best friend. His only friend, really. Watching Sonny's face scrunch up in concentration when Pete asked him to draw something for him, or when his entire face would light up at the simplest things like kids running down the sidewalk laughing or Pete ruffling his hair, were what the artist lived for.

Even as Sonny began to wake up, rubbing his eyes and giving a small laugh, Pete couldn't help but think about how lucky whoever Sonny wanted to ask out was. How he'd kill for a chance like that. For now, though, Pete could live with moments like this. Could straighten his spine and file everything away for another day and just live in the moment. He could live on moments like these, when they were close, as long as Sonny never stopped smiling. He could be just a friend. He could be Grafiti Pete with his spray paint and his boombox and his best friend as long as Sonny was willing to keep him around. He didn't know that Sonny kept himself from saying how much he loved Pete every day. How desperately he hoped Pete would just kiss him so he didn't have to feel like his heart was being crushed every day.

Neither knew what they did to the other. Nor did they know there were bets as to how long it would take for them to get together.


End file.
